mystical_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stickman Adventure
Stickman Adventure is a story where Prototype and his friends explore different stories made by the creator and later finds a company that has been destroying these stories. They must stop this company before it spreads into other stories that were not made by the creator. Episode 1 Story The creator was creating some artwork for his room and later left due to his important meeting with... uh... someone. He left his drawing of Prototype on the easel and later came to life after some time. Prototype exit the easel and explored his creator's room. He entered the first story which was known as Twin Isles. Upon entering the story, Prototype finds himself in Qefped, Orange Hole-y Land. He finds Doc who was attached to a post and Prototype decides to free him. Doc thanks him for freeing him and they asked their names. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Ken. Characters Mav An entity who creates stories for people to enjoy. His use of portals, time travel, and other physics-breaking stuff in his stories causes his homeworld to shatter. Not knowing the consequences, the leader of his homeworld tried to stop what he was doing but nothing worked. Prototype A robot that acts like a stick figure, he was seen in Stickman Adventure (Part 1) being created by Mav. Doc No info about him yet. Links Click here to see the original video. Click here to check out Doc671's channel. Episode 2 Story Ken aims his poup gun at Prototype, thinking he was one of the robot soldiers. Doc explains that he is not a threat and later Ken lowers his poup gun. Qefped was later being destroyed by those robot soldiers and they decide to evacuate. They find a large hot air balloon still intact and they used this to get out of here. A robot soldier saw this hot air balloon going away and later shot it with his gun. The hot air balloon fell with some sort of sound effect added. After the wreckage, they find George worrying about them. They wanted to go to Rainbowville for safety but decided to stay in one of the mountains in Rocky Mountains because it was getting late. They set up camp inside the mountain's cave and they all slept while Prototype guards them. Prototype heard sounds inside the cave and decided to investigate, it seems like they're all gone and all the fire they lit were extinguished. Prototype finds a portal at the end of the cave and decided to enter it. Characters Ken No info about him yet. George012 No info about him yet. Links Click here to see the original video. Click here to check out Kenlimepie's channel. Click here to check out George012's channel. Episode 3 Story Prototype finds himself back in his creator's room. He finds Flame trying to figure out how to enter the second story. Flame told Prototype where George and Ken went but can't seem to follow them as they entered into the second story. Prototype showed him how he does it and both of them were sent into the second story known as Doing in Minecraft. Prototype and Flame saw this house in the distance and explored the inside. There was nothing inside so they left through the back door. They find a shooting range and a button next to it. Flame presses the button and a bow and arrow dropped on his head. Prototype shot the target and an explosion occured. Prototype finds a hidden room behind the wall that was exploded and finds a hidden portal which he entered. They find Ken and George attached to their posts in some sort of underworld. Prototype and Flame freed them and finds a portal to escape the underworld. They find themselves in another cave and finds Danny which they freed them. Eventually, they find the way out of the mines. Advertisement This advertisement appears after Prototype shoots the target and shows information about Mystical Camp. Mystical Camp is a camp where you participate in different challenges until one remains! Many eliminations, risks, and more are taken place in this camp. Take some risks using cards you received in each challenge. Sign-ups were started before Stickman Adventure (Part 3) was made and it ends in July 8. Characters Flame No info about him yet. Danny No info about him yet. Links Click here to see the original video. Click here to check out FlameVapour's channel. Click here to check out Danny Playz's channel. Trivia • Stickman Adventure (Part 1) was uploaded in March 22, 2018. - Hints were added after a new character's appearance. • Stickman Adventure (Part 2) was uploaded in April 11, 2018. - A hidden message appears in each thumbnail but was later scrapped. - In each thumbnail, the corruption in the corners gets worse. • Stickman Adventure (Part 3) was uploaded in June 18, 2018. - Prototype is now using the creator's font.